


Theater Antics

by LostInLimbo



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Roots - Freeform, finger stuff, tentacle genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInLimbo/pseuds/LostInLimbo
Summary: Terry drags Korvo to the movies to see the newest horror flick. Upon realizing it's awful, Terry shows Korvo another way humans entertain each other in a dark theater.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Theater Antics

“Come on, Korvo! Come to the movies with me!” Terry whined, “Only losers go to the movies by themselves!” Terry had been sitting on the couch watching Hulu when Korvo had come down the stairs for his daily diet Dr. Pepper. He had been working on the ship ever since the replicants left for school that morning, and Terry had been waiting for him. As usual, the green alien had no desire to work on the ship and was much more interested in indulging in another recreational human activity. With Korvo, of course. 

“Why would you want to sit in a room with disgusting humans for 2 hours when you could pirate the movie or wait patiently for it to come out on DVD?” Korvo crossed his arms. He’d made it no farther than the living room before his partner had blocked his path, an anxious but hopeful look on his face. 

Terry spread his arms dramatically, “It’s about the big screen experience, baby! Surround sound, comfortable recliners- “

“And sticky floors, annoying children, and overpriced snacks!” Korvo interrupted. 

Terry smiled. “No children, it’s a horror movie! Apparently a good one, too! You’ve been working on the ship like, all day. You owe me a couple of hours!” Before he received a response, he grabbed the car keys from the coffee table and dangled them in front of Korvos face until the blue alien snatched them from his hands, letting out a defeated sigh. 

“Fine. But you’re paying for everything, and if I don’t enjoy the movie you have to help me work on the ship tomorrow!”

Terry pouted for a second before the smile returned to his face stronger than ever. “I promise you’ll have fun!” He urged Korvo towards the front door, one hand on the small of his back. “I think they have diet Dr. Pepper, too.”

\-------------------------------

Terry and Korvo settled into their respective seats, which Terry insisted should be in the very back row. As far as Korvo was concerned, this meant no humans behind them to throw popcorn at their heads, although the seating choice probably wasn’t that necessary. The previews were a few minutes in, yet there was less than twenty people scattered across the theater. 

“I thought you said this movie was good. Not many humans seem to agree.” 

The green alien swallowed the popcorn he had been busy shoving into his mouth and placed the bucket on the floor. He shrugged at the comment. “It’s about to start.” His voice had turned to a whisper and he let out an over sized yawn before casually wrapping his arm around Korvos shoulder, smiling when his partner leaned into the touch. 

Korvo wasn’t sure what bad source Terry was getting his film reviews from, but the movie was indeed terrible. What should have been ominous and eerie music was just obnoxious and took away from the dialogue. The effects looked cheap and half-assed, and the plot didn’t make any sense. Korvo rolled his eyes when an obvious jump scare caused the theater to collectively scream. Terry, on the other hand, found the cheesiness entertaining.

Terry glanced over at Korvo and frowned. The blue alien was annoyed; his arms were crossed over his chest. Terry himself had been enjoying the film in an ironic way, viewing it through the lens of some sort of gory comedy. It was clear that Korvo didn’t see it that way and was getting bored. 

Terry surveyed what he could see of the audience and concluded that yeah, they were pretty much invisible back here. He felt bad that the movie sucked, and he had promised Korvo he would enjoy it. There were other ways to accomplish that. His free hand slowly crept over to Korvos lap, his eyes on the screen as a young blonde lady screamed bloody murder and was promptly decapitated. He made his way under the robe and began lightly rubbing Korvos mound when he felt a hand fall over his. 

“What are you doing?” Korvo whispered sharply. He was looking at Terry in a way that wasn’t quite disapproval. He was blushing a deep blue, but Terry couldn’t tell. His eyes darted around the dark room as he searched for potential on-lookers.

“Just doin’ what human couples do at the movies.” Terry said, his voice low but not quite whispering. The hand around Korvos shoulder moved to the back of his head and he brought their faces together, connecting their lips as he continued to coax Korvos root out of his mound. Korvo gasped against his mouth and Terry took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, his hand beginning to work over the length of his partners exposed root. Korvo kissed him eagerly, his own hands fumbling for something to hold before settling on Terrys chest. Terry tightened his grip on the twitching appendage and felt the growing heat in his own mound as Korvo moaned. He loved fooling around with Korvo, and the way the usually reserved alien fell apart under his touch. 

Korvo was infinitely grateful not only for the darkness of the room but for the loud, dramatic background music of the movie. Otherwise he was certain the whole room would hear the noises he was failing to contain. He never imagined he’d be doing this with Terry in a public space, but did this really count? Either way he thought it was hot, and the blue alien already felt his climax nearing. 

Korvo broke the kiss, panting lightly. “I-I’m getting close. “ He warned. Terrys hand stilled even as Korvos root continued to twist around it, and for a moment Korvo was terrified that Terry wouldn’t let him finish. Then his root was being pulled outside of his robes and Terry was bent over his lap, his mouth quickly descending upon the blue appendage. 

Korvo slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. His mind went blank as Terry sucked him off, the green aliens tongue moving with expertise as his hands worked the base of the root. There was a horrific scream in the background, but it sounded faded, distant. Korvo felt the waves of his orgasm build again until they finally crashed over him, and he shuddered and bit down on his hand as he spilled his pollen into Terrys mouth. 

Terry sat back up in his seat and swallowed before he fixed Korvos robes. It was a moment before Korvo finally steadied his breath and they locked eyes in the dark, Terry giving him a small smile. He brought his face back to Korvos, this time to whisper-scream something. 

“This movie sucks harder than I do!” 

The green alien had no idea how much longer the movie was, but he wasn’t sure he was willing to sit through another hour of bad acting and fake guts. Not when his mound was aching to be touched. He felt Korvos hand on the hem of his shorts and knew he was about to return the favor, but he surprised the blue alien by suggesting they leave. He was suddenly desperate to be in their bed, earning noises from his partner that he wouldn't have to stifle. 

“Let’s go home so we can fuck without having to listen to people get tortured. As romantic as that is.”

Korvo wouldn’t argue with that. Besides, the replicants weren’t expected to be home until long after the movie ended. They both stood up, Terry grabbing the previously forgotten tub of popcorn before they quietly made their way out of the theater, Korvo slipping his hand into Terrys.

**Author's Note:**

> This smut was inspired by the (unfortunately very small number of) other Solar Opposite fics. I'm excited to contribute to a growing fandom and I hope to write more if you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
